


Metamorphosis

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reluctantly attending an after party a terrifying change begins. Perhaps, the Devil does indeed wear Prada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jennifer's Body meets The Devil Wears Prada. I do hope you're hungry my darlings. *chuckles*

The thirty sixth annual Elias-Clarke Christmas Extravaganza was in full swing; with light holiday music echoing in the background, colorless lights twinkling from their well-placed holds, and an endless supply of alcohol flowing. It set a sort of relaxed festive mood that had all of New York's top movers and shakers chattering obnoxiously to one another. Decked out in the finest dresses money or loveless sex could buy, women of various ages glided across the inky marble flooring with their heads held high and their movements stiff in a clichéd look of snobbery. The men, although clad in mostly Armani suits and Ralph Lauren ties strutted around like proud peacocks competing in the age old game of whose was bigger. Their pompous bragging echoing throughout the room in an attempt to impress the females with their thick wallets and sickening charms.

In the centre, amongst the social chaos, Andy and Emily strolled behind their 'Queen' like faithful canines, whispering names that long should have been ingrained into a brain but never really were worth the time. "You simply must stay for the after party, Miranda; I hear tale that it is going to be different this year." An older posh woman coaxed following it with a light laugh, her voice sounding like a typical rich bitch.

The brunette inwardly cringed. The woman was every stereotypical upper class woman rolled into one. From those light blonde curls piled on top of her head to the Oscar de la Renta baby pink dress, which in Andy's opinion looked far too young for her, that draped her surgically altered form. Her aura was one that screamed; I am and always will be better then you.

"Oh?" Miranda feigned interest, lifting a glass of sparkling champagne to cloak the annoyed purse of her lips. She was dressed to kill tonight, the midnight black low cut Valentino she'd chosen contrasting beautifully with her milky skin giving the illusion that the woman was glowing. She and her assistants were the only women wearing black tonight. A bold statement given the fact that this was supposed to be a cheerful holiday affair. Not that Andrea minded, Miranda personally picked out the backless modest Chanel that was now clinging to her shapely body like a glove. The brunette would not admit it to anyone but that kind of made her feel special that The Miranda Priestly took time out of a busy schedule for her, a second assistant, a nobody.

The woman smiled almost predatory, showing off all those gleaming chiclets. "Oh yes, I heard it's going to be most spectacular."

The 'interest' faded into a hum of 'disappointment'. "I'm afraid I am not going to be able to stay for rest of this little," Eyes narrowed as if trying to locate the correct word. "gathering this year, you see my girls." The Ice Queen trialed off, turning that regal head slowly elsewhere, boldly letting the other woman come to her own conclusion.

Oh Miranda, you big liar you, Andy thought quarreling ruthlessly with the urge to snort. The girls were a little over a hundred miles away at their grandmother's for the whole entire week.

"Well, I'm sure your girls' babysitter will be more than happy to keep them for another hour or so." A slimy masculine voice sounded from behind them interrupting the conversation and royally pissing off Miranda. The women turned around in sync only to have Irv, in all his five foot two glory come into view. With his tiny arms crossed and gray lips broke out into a Cheshire grin, he looked far too pleased about something.

Sapphires intensified into a glare that could melt flesh from bone. "Like I said I simply can not." The statement was low yet carried enough venom to warn off the stupidest of men.

Yet, it did not.

"Oh nonsense, Miranda. They'll be fine. Call your babysitter if you must." There was an unspoken threat behind those words that practically screamed you will or else.

"Alright, I suppose it would not harm me to stay for just a bit longer." Miranda relented although it came through gritted teeth. Her reward; A sickly grin of pure triumph.

Mrs. Chiclet Teeth clapped her hands together lightly, thoroughly pleased at the decision. "excellent" Scratch out chiclet teeth; Hello Mrs. Burns. Andy giggled. As soon as it burst out of those plump lips she automatically clamped a hand over them; her wide brown eyes darted around the group hoping beyond hope that she was not heard.

But alas she should have known better than to hope.

Four sets of eyes weighed down upon her with various emotions flashing across them; two of curiosity, another with a level of embarrassment that rivaled her own, and the last, most important one, was indescribable. "Care to share with the rest of us just what is so amusing, Andréa?"

Heat ascended an elegant neck only to settle onto two pale cheeks causing them to run crimson."Noth-nothing, Miranda." Mortified utterly completely mortified, if Andy could have crawled underneath a rock right this minute she would have.

A hum was the response. Letting Andrea know that Miranda knew she was lying but would drop it. For now at least.

The older woman behind brayed like a donkey."Awe she is just adorable." She cooed, doing everything, but scratch Andy under the chin. God help the rich bitch if she did. "Wherever did you get her, Miranda?"

Andy inwardly scowled, but managed to kept her face neutral. What the hell did she look like a prize poodle? "Oh, one has their ways." Miranda smiled baring her teeth like an agitated alligator and that's when Andy felt it; a warm hand on her forearm gently signaling her to come forward until she was standing side by side with Miranda. "Claudia, this is my second assistant Andréa Sachs." Feeling more than a little uncomfortable underneath all the scrutiny, Andy shifted her feet a bit and gave the older woman a dorky little wave. "Hi."

Christ, she sounded like a timid schoolgirl.

The woman's gray vulture-like eyes seared an unwelcome path over Andy's body; beginning at her classic up-do, they moved downward hesitating for a moment on the pixie round face, lingering lustily gaze at a shy cleavage, still they dragged onward onto and over long coltish legs, finally coming to an conclusion at a matching pair of black Louboutin heels.

"Well, she is a beautiful one." The woman licked her lips making Andrea shudder in disgust.

"Indeed." The hand that was once on her arm mere moments ago was now placed upon her lower back; its blunt nails digging slightly into her skin involuntary showing Miranda's discomfort. She silently cursed, of all the nights, she had to choose this night to wear something backless. Wait, Miranda thought she was beautiful. For some reason, Andy's heart fluttered for a moment but just as quickly plummeted. This was probably just some kind of high class pissing contest. Oh, you have a pretty assistant? Well, have a look at mine, type of deal. Angry mounted within Andy. Prize poodle indeed.

A moment of awkward silence fell over the group like a saturated wool blanket.

"Andréa," The brunette's gaze snapped upward only to have them drown in a ocean of deep blue irises. "Pick up the book for me tonight." The voice was low enough where only Andy had heard.

"Yes, Miranda."

Miranda turned her head towards Emily to see if she was listening and of course she was. "You two may go."

They both nodded in acknowledgement like the good slaves they were and headed towards the nearest exit. "About bloody time." Emily grumbled when they were a safe distance away from sensitive ears.

Nodding, Andy snorted in agreement. "You're telling me. I thought we were never going to get to leave."

And there it was that wicked little laugh Andy only ever heard when she was up shit creek. "Oh, but you still have to retrieve the book, don't you?" came a British sing-song voice.

That delightful relieved expression deflated instantly. "Shit," The hyena-like cackling turned hysterical. Andy's eyelids narrowed, taking in the other woman. Some days she seriously contemplated murdering the bottle red head.

* * *

Grumbling manically underneath her breath, Andy strolled into the mostly empty Elias-Clarke building with a aura that cautioned people that it would be wise just give this girl a wide berth. Why did she have to do this? Wasn't Emily the first assistant? White teeth clenched and the hands by her sides curled into fists in sheer annoyance. She was exhausted, frustrated, starving, and there was only three things she wanted to do; go home, eat a couple cheese toasties, and cuddle up with Nate underneath a nice warm duvet.

But as soon as she entered the printing room, those fantasies were shot to hell and back when Greg flashed her an apologetic smile that just rubbed her the wrong way for some reason. "I'm sorry Andy but the book is nowhere near done."

"What? Why? It's freaking," She squinted at the clock on the far wall. "nine o' clock"

"Well, normally Miranda doesn't demand the book when she attends these events." Rage boiled deep within her gut, prompting angry tears to tickle behind her eyelids. A few calming breaths later. "Okay, when is it going to be done."

He hummed pondering the question for a moment. "I'd have to say in about two hours."

Aggravation blazed within and Andy had to quite literally resist the urge to punch him in those pitying puppy dog eyes of his. "Two hours?" She manged to keep a calm face but inwardly it was an altogether different story. Two hours! Two freaking hours! Christ! what did they make that book out of CoCo Chanel's originals and a vial Valentino's blood!?

"Yeah, I'm sorry but like I said before the book is nowhere near done." Not trusting the famous Sachs temper of hers, she spun around in a irritated huff and strode out of the room heading towards her desk to prepare for two long hours of Solitary.

* * *

Those two hours went by surprisingly quickly once she figured out that the internet wasn't password protected. She grinned naughtily like a child getting away with stealing a cookie. It was a nearly microscopic victory but it was a victory nevertheless. As soon as the book entered her hand she was gone; out of that stupid building and onto the next subway to Miranda's. The ride, thankfully, was smooth with minimum crazies and lunatics. Also the sidewalk was strangely vacate making Andy's nocturnal journey so much more easier.

And so here she was almost three hours later standing in front of the mighty presence of the townhouse fishing in her jacket pockets for the key.

Quietly so as not to disturb the slumbering 'dragon', Andy silently slid the key in and unlocked the door. Creeping through the entrance, she unconsciously began to walk on her tiptoes over to the table and with all the concentration of someone defusing a bomb, she placed the book on its surface. She was just about to turn towards the exit when the heavy wooden door flung open with enough force to slam into the nearby wall.

Startled, Andrea jolted somewhat sideways causing her to nearly fall over. With a hand clamped over a now pounding heart, she just barely manged to stifle a terrified scream from bursting through her plump lips when her fuzzy brain finally recognized who the intruder was.

Chest heaving, Andy tried to collect herself. "Miranda! You scared me!"

Silence.

The older woman just stood there sagging heavily against the doorway. "Miranda, are you alright?" A creepy slightly clownish grin spread across thin pink lips showing off discolored teeth. Instinctively the brunette took a step backwards. Yes, perhaps it would be best just to wait for Miranda to vacate the doorway.

Finally the older woman must have gained her bearings and drunkingly moved forward.

And it was then when the older woman materialized farther into the light, that Andy really got a good look at the overall damage. Skin normally a beautiful alabaster was now a sickly ashen, eyes usually crystal clear and hawkish were now two sunken dead orbs, and that crown and glory of silvery white hair was a dirty frayed mess. Last but not least that gorgeous midnight black Valentino, that hugged those curves so deliciously, just hours ago was now nothing but a decorative rag.

Jeez, just what the hell went on at those after parties? She had heard the stories. Well, actually she watched a movie on Lifetime once about what goes on a those after parties. Where they pass around goblets of drug laced liquor and watched lustily as naked virgins danced on silken pillows nevertheless it must be true because this woman had all the appearance of someone that had either been in a knockdown drag-out brawl or an orgy.

"Miranda?" came a mouse's squeak.

Once again no answer came, instead, the Fashionista merely stumbled past the dumbfounded younger woman and slid her way down the darkened hall. Not even acknowledging the pictures and painting hitting the carpeted floor in loud thumps that were unfortunate enough to be in her path. It took everything Andy had to resist the urge to help the woman but she knew if she were to even attempt it she would most likely be jobless tonight.

For a moment, Andy just stood there debating on what to do. Should she just leave and pretend like she'd seen nothing or should she follow her to make sure she was alright? In the end, the latter won out. Big surprise there. "shit shit shit" With muscles bunched and eyes wide, she crept through the eerily quiet house. She had never been this far in Miranda's house and truth be told she was seriously contemplating just backing out. A ragged breath left her lungs, this is Miranda, she won't hurt you. She hoped.

Finally the hallway came to its grand conclusion which not surprisingly enough was an enormous modern/ old style kitchen. With all the bravery of a cautious deer, she stepped through the entrance, wincing physically when her high heels clacked sharply against the linoleum. Sucking in a deep breath in a vain attempt to 'cowboy up', she walked farther into the room scanning the entire scene with unblinking eyes. It did not take her long to locate her prize.

A gasp of horror erupted from her now gaping mouth.

* * *

There, in front of an open stainless steel and black refrigerator, with various condiments littered around her, Miranda sat on her hunches, tearing into a whole roasted chicken with her bare hands and shoving fistfuls of the meat through greedy lips with an expression of pure ecstasy written across those normally icy facial features. On her chin and upper lip, a sheen of grease mixed in with only God knows what, shinned in the dim light making Andy's face twist in disgust.

Well, at least it wasn't raw.

This kind of reminded her of the time Nate smoked salvia in college, the poor fool thought he was in a pool of chocolate pudding for two hours. She like to have never have coaxed him out of that bathtub.

A high pitched whine shattered the room's silence like fine glass dragging Andy's cloudy mind back to the present. What the hell? Head rotating and eyes darting in their sockets, it did not take her long to locate source; underneath the dining room table an enormous furry shape sat quivering against the farthest chair.

Andrea squinted against the darkness. "Patty?" The St. Bernard's ears perked and head lifted.

An small smile split across full lips. She always liked Patricia, mainly because she was the only Priestly that was nice. "Hey girl, come on." She clapped her hands together. "Come here."

The dog leaned forward a bit as if debating on whether or not to move then suddenly, those big brown eyes shifted over towards the fridge and a whimper made its way through those massive jaws. A primal decision only known to Patricia was made and she carefully tucked that massive body of hers back into the safety of the shadows.

"Damn, Miranda you even managed to scare a hundred and twenty five pound dog." Grinning, she shook her head, turning back to the woman in question just in time to see Miranda carelessly toss the skinned carcass over her shoulder and stand awkwardly in a motion that reminded Andy of a newborn foal. She made a few shaky steps holding onto anything and everything for support only to come to a complete stop a few feet from Andy.

Suddenly, she bowed over as if in agony; mouth falling open wide and veins bulging she retched violently letting loose an inky black river of putrid liquid onto the pristine white tiles below. Filling the room with an acidly, bitter scent that immediately stirred Andrea's stomach.

The brunette stood still as a statue, contemplating on whether to aid or fetch holy water.

"Miranda, are you alright?" At the sound of Andrea's voice, that regal head snapped upward and those dull lifeless eyes slowly slid in their sockets only to come to an halt right on her. The older woman tilted her head to the side as if studying Andy.

An inhuman growl rumpled through those twisted thin pink lips.

At the hearing the sound, mocha eyes widened to epic proportions  _Oooh shit_. "Mira-" But before the full name could tumble from her mouth, Miranda launched across the room with a speed that would make superman jealous and shoved the brunette painfully hard against the nearest wall and knocking the breath from her very lungs.  _Shit! she's strong._ The thought vaguely crossed Andy's mind as her body bowed against the iron-like grip on her forearms. What the hell? The woman could barley lift a dress by herself without needing some sort of assistance.

Petrified, Andy could only stand there trembling as that Roman nose nuzzled into her shoulder and brushed against her cheek leaving a tingling path in its wake; it traveled to her earlobe for a moment causing eyelids to squeeze shut at the sound of heavy breathing and the feel of moist heat caressing her skin in puffs. Andrea's nostrils flared in a closed mouth gasp unknowingly inhaling a thick cloud of copper, perfume, and the unmistakeable aroma of death.

She gagged, stomach turning and churning sending bile scorching a path up her throat. "Jesus, please forgi-" Her internal prayer was halted by a movement downward. And in the next second she felt them; teeth, sharp and sure raking across the pale skin at the column of her neck. Andy froze entirely, her breath caught in her lungs and pupils blown wide, her eyelids dared not blink.

She felt lips upon her pull into smirk and a second later that mouth was centimeters from her ear. "Are you scared? Ann-dray-uh"

Swallowing thickly, Andy nodded slowly.

A throaty chuckle echoed throughout the room causing the brunette's body and heart to jump."Then perhaps you should  _leaveee."_ And that was all it took. The muscles that had been taut from the very beginning snapped like a rubber bands sending her propelling forward out of the kitchen, through the hallway, and finally to the exit. The door, thankfully was still wide open from before and without hesitation she bolted through it running at full speed off into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _Blood stained sheets_  
_In the shape of your heart,_  
_This is where it starts.  
_ _This is where it will end._

* * *

The Elias-Clarke building was a buzz with the excitement and anticipation of the upcoming holiday. Models, scantily clad in sexed up Santa suits strutted through the corridors as if on a Victoria's Secret catwalk, making their distinctive clack, clack, clack, on the linoleum. Weaving in and around them were the ever pitied lowly assistants, clutching desperately to various items and rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off whilst their orders were being boomed from nearby offices.

There tucked away in a corner, unbeknown to all, except for perhaps an inquisitive British woman, a young brunette was the very definition of nervousness right now. With her mocha eyes continuously darting towards the entrance of the outer office, Andy only slowed them down long enough to glance at the computer screen, squinting against the artificial light they narrowed in on the time. Eight fifty nine.  _Shit._  Any moment, Miranda will come waltzing through that doorway and Andrea, much to her horror, did not have a clue as to what to expect. Teeth sunk painfully into a trembling bottom lip in a fruitless attempt to quell the butterflies now slamming into her gut.

She'd awakened this morning surprised that she'd even slept at all. The previous night, was for the lack of a better word terrifying, when she'd burst out of that house into the inky frigid darkness nothing seemed to go quickly enough; legs although, long and coltish simply would not pump hard enough and the people of New York whom normally sped around like scouting ants seemed to morph into snails. The subway was torturous, descending the tracks like a giant sluggish caterpillar it caused Andrea to unconsciously lean forward as if her one hundred and ten pound frame would make a difference. She probably looked like an moron but at least it give her a little comfort.

When she did manged to finally stumble home, there was Nate slouched on the couch with his arms crossed, chin jutting out, and huffing like a petulant child. He'd just turned his head and opened his mouth to no doubt whine about how horrible the two hours without her presence was when those puppy dog eyes caught sight of her frightened and shaky appearance.

And so the interrogation began.

In the beginning, Miranda, of course, was blamed with a roar of; what did that bitch do!? It was on the tip of her tongue, to just blurt out what happened, to just rip that jacket off and show him the forming bruises. But something unknown halted those words burning deep within the back of her throat. So she lied; weaving a dramatic elabrant tale about witnessing some horrific car crash. That tragically left a man's bloody mangled body just  _inches_  away from her feet. Christ, she was a bad liar but he seemed to buy it. Idiot. A mute was more efficient at sensing bullshit than Nate.

Something whooshed by her face snapping her out of the inner musings and a second later those butterflies from earlier morphed into bats as that all too familiar voice filled the room. "Call Calvin Klein, tell them to send over some suitable skirts this time also instead of red Christmas hats order the emerald ones with the rabbit fur trimming. A steak at twelve. Pick Patricia up from the veterinarian at one, make sure Christina clipped her nails this time. Get Donatella on the phone  _now_."

Wide doe eyes blinked rapidly, clearing sight and mind, they raked over the woman from head to toe. Finely shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This woman did not have the appearance of someone whom just mere hours before; stumbled through their home beyond intoxicated, puked their guts all over the kitchen floor, and assaulted her assistant. One of Andy's hands unconsciously caressed over the discolored skin hidden underneath a layer of clothing. She winced as a shock of pain throbbed from the area. Nope, that wasn't this woman at all.

This woman, however, was absolutely gorgeous. Her signature silvery white hair was shinning like freshly fallen snow. Her eyes, vibrant and electric blue not missing a single thing within their range. The ashen skin was now smooth, milky, and absolutely flawless. She was a Greek Goddess descended from Mt. Olympus itself coming to grace the mere mortals with her presence. A living breathing modern day Athena. Mouth agape, Andy could only dumbly stare in awe. What. The. Hell? Did she have some miracle pill or something?

As soon as Miranda disappeared into her domain. Andrea heard her name hissed from across the room. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Get Donatella on the phone before she goes mental and slaughters us both." Despite being a the receiving end of a British woman's glare, Andy let out a sigh of relief this day was turning out better than she thought.

Not even five minutes later. "Andréa," rang through the inner office shattering the brunette opinion of the day instantly. Well, It was good while it lasted she sighed breezing into the office only to come to a complete stand still right in front of the cluttered desk awaiting her instructions.

Sliding the earpiece of her glasses over a moist bottom lip, Miranda seared a path slowly up then down Andy's form. She leaned forward, full breasts pressing against a constricting layer of ivory silk, seemingly begging Andy to just set them free. The older woman tilted her head and hummed. The brunette shivered resisting the overwhelming urge to look down at her own body just to see if she was naked. "Mir-"

"That cashmere suits you, Andréa."

"Th-Thank you." A moment of awkward silence and uncomfortable blushing later. "Uh, Was there-"That's all."

Face flushed, chest slight heaving, Andy left Miranda's office debating on whether to just go bathe or masturbate.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged onward rather pleasantly, despite Christmas being just around the corner. It was no busier than it normally was. Even Miranda seemed to be in good spirits. For that little holiday miracle, the Runway staff was eternally grateful to whatever deity there was above.

But like all good things it was destined to come to an end.

It was Friday, the last day before the holiday break and the office was in a frenzy, crossing every metaphorical t dotting every i, everything had to be done right or else the wrath of La Priestly would rain down upon them. In the mist of the inner turmoil, Andy was busy wrapping up her own work when she heard the announcement of Miranda's arrival. Roboticly, she stood like a soldier at attention and trained her eyes immediately upon the entrance.

Only to have her jaw drop a moment later at the unbelievable sight before them.

There trudging lethargically into the outer office with hunched shoulders and a slightly swaying form was Miranda. Her hair dull, greasy, like it had not been washed in weeks. Her eyes glazed and lifeless did not even acknowledge her assistants' presences instead they stared unblinkingly forward at something/nothing unknown. The exposed skin along her arms and face were a sickly grayish color giving the older woman an almost zombie-like appearance.

To be frank, she looked like shit and if the way she walked was any indication she probably felt like it too. No orders were given, no insults were spat, and the coat was kept on as she moved between the two desks to the inner office.

"Andréa," The voice usually smooth as silk sounded ruff almost weak. Filling a twinge of concern, Andy rushed into the office not knowing what to expect.

"Steak."

"But it's onl-" She gave Andy a look that could peel paint. Nine O' clock in the morning, she mentally finished.

"Yes, Miranda."

Twenty minutes later, Andrea carefully placed an inch thick steak upon the older woman's desk. Hearing the slight thump, Miranda glanced up from a stack of papers, eyes immediately landing on the steak, her face scrunched in disdain. "What is that?"

 _Oh shit_  she knew that expression, it was that 'you have severely disappointed me and you've better fix it before I fire you' look. Bemused, plump lips pulled down into a frown. "Um, it's your steak."

Miranda pursed her lips, waving a hand over the untouched plate. "Is Chanel doing a new leather line I don't know about? I always have a rare steak." Andy physically recoiled at the tone it wasn't a yell per say but it might as well have been. Eyes darted downward in a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, noting the pinkish flesh, eyebrows drew together. If that steak was any rarer it would be roaming around the office mooing nevertheless Andy decided the best thing to do was to apologize.

"I'm sor-"

"Save your pathetic apologies for someone who cares. You have exactly fifteen minutes to bring me back something eatable." Andy gave her a polite nod. "Yes, Miranda." She turned towards the exit but just as she was about to take a step that silken voice halted her.

"Oh, and Andréa if you fail me do not bother coming back." Fighting back a groan, the brunette nodded once again. "Yes, Miranda." She walked out, plate in hand, determined to impress the older woman once more.

* * *

"Um, she said it was rare enough." The chef's face morphed into a curious expression, clearly he was the lucky individual that was in charge of Miranda's daily steak. "But Madam if the steak was any rarer it would be raw." Exactly! She wanted to throw her hands in the air and scream in frustration. Instead, Andy merely sighed trying to stifle that Sachs ire that was rapidly ascending within her gut. "Just give me what she asked for."

His face twisted from curiosity to full on annoyance. Oh, here we go, Andy inwardly groaned. "Fine!" Whipping his head towards the back, he all but screamed. "Michelle!" A minute later, the metal doors to the kitchen burst open revealing a young blonde woman. "Yes? Papa" He shoved the plate into her hands." Otez cela et de le remplacer par une crue d'un." The girls brows furrowed in confusion. "But Papa."

"Il suffit de faire ce qu'on vous dit!" He ordered, face flushed in aggravation and teeth clenched. Andy sifted uncomfortably, she'd always hated when people argued around her and 'Chef Ramsay' here was determined to have words with someone.

"Yes, Papa." She nodded animatedly, spinning around and bounding her way through the exit. Five minutes of awkward silence later she returned carrying a white bag. Snatching it away from the girl, he thrust the bag in Andy awaiting hands. "Voyons comment cette salope de glace qui aime"

Eyelids narrowed in suspicion. She did not have much knowledge of the French language but she had the strongest feeling that what he said was most likely not nice. Asshole. Turning in place, she glanced down at the delicate watch wrapped around her wrist.  _Shit_  she was going to be late and like a bullet she was out of the door.

When she finally made it back to Elias-Clarke, sweat was seeping from every pore on her body and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Next week gym or jogging was defiantly going to be added to her schedule.

Once she reached the kitchen area, shaking hands pulled out one of Miranda's 'special' plates from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Snatching up the bag, she nearly tore it open, carefully lifting the styrofoam container from its confinement like it was the holy grail and with bated breath she peered inside. "Oh, that son of a bitch!" Her face twisted in disgust, the steak was completely raw. Knowing full well that it was too late to take it back, she yanked open a drawer making sure to pick the longest fork in there. A moment later, she used the utensil to stab the bloody meat like it was still alive, picking it up at arm's length and she plopped it on the plate with a sickening splat.

For a moment, she just stared at it, watching in morbid fascination as blood seeped sluggishly around the meat onto to the pristine white plate. Eyelids blinked owlishly bringing back to the present.  _Shit._ The time she'd forgotten about the time. Doing an almost dead on impression of the white rabbit from Alice and Wonder Land she practically galloped through the corridors to the outer office. Only to come to a slow pace when she arrived at the entrance of Miranda's office, gently she placed the plate in front of Miranda then with perspiration pricking at now throbbing temples she awaited her execution.

Miranda glanced away from her work, eyes immediately narrowing upon the plate. Andy's breath hitched and her muscles strained.

The tip of a pink tongue peaked out licking slightly chapped lips and pupils dilated leaving only a sliver of blue left, the look reminded Andy of a starved animal that just caught sight of new prey. "That's all." Chocolate eyes widened in shock but full lips dared not open instead the brunette spun around and sped out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her, thanking the Lord she wasn't fired. It would not do to be without a job at this time of year. Surely Miranda wasn't going to consume a raw piece of meat. Was she?

Not even fifteen minutes later, she received an answer when Miranda summoned her back into the office to remove a now empty but bloody plate.

* * *

The odd day thankfully went by much quicker than expected and soon Andy found herself on the subway bound home. Tiredly, she trudged into the apartment assuming she'd find Nate waiting for her once again, only to discover a scrap of paper on the refrigerator saying that he went with his boss, Micheal, to some Christmas party and to not wait up. She sighed knowing that this was some sort of pathetic revenge. Throwing the now crumbled paper in the trashed, there was only place that she wanted to be. Bed.

_An icy wind rifled through brunette locks playfully prompting a delighted smile to form on full crimson lips, Andy giggled as she commenced frolicking like a little girl amongst the endless wildflowers that cloaked the meadow. She did not know where she was going nor did she care. She halted for a moment breathing in the crisp clean air, she took the time to admire the enormous picturesque mountains that towered in the background. It was so peaceful and beautiful, she sighed in contentment, never wanting to leave. "Andréa" the low monotone voice was carried along the never ending wind, caressing her ears seductively causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Huh? Who would know her name in the mountains? She darted her eyes to and fro, scanning around for the source. "Andréa" her name repeat and slowly she was being dragged away for the tranquil piece of paradise. No no no._

Andy rolled over, a sleepy moan sliding it's way through parched lips and eyelids fluttering open only to have a pair of eyes come into view just centimeters away from her face. "Ah!" Andy screamed, scrabbling backwards until she was falling. A second later pain heated her bottom, groaning she poked her head up like a meerkat just to see if her cloudy eyes were playing tricks on her. No such luck. There towering above her bed in all her hauntingly beautiful glory was the Miranda Priestly.

Plump lips open and closed a few times but the words like her seemed too scared to move forward. "Miranda? what.." Crossing her arms and pursing her lips, Miranda rolled her eyes heavenward. "Really Andréa? Is this a theater? Are those dramatics really necessary?"

The sleep induced fog finally lifted, opening the flood gates to thousands of questions. "What? How? the hell did you get in here!?" A delicate hand gave a dismissive wave. "Come along Andréa, you and I have some rather important things to discuss." The woman strolled out of the bedroom without a glance backwards.

Hands flew in the air at the utterly gall this woman possessed but despite the agitation and shear terror coursing through her veins, Andrea obediently followed.

"Oh _nonono_ we," She gestured frantically back and forth between them. "have nothing to  _discuss_." Miranda simply ignored her.

"Sit. down." A hand gestured to the worn out plush couch occupying the middle of living room.

Andy straightened up, puffing out her chest, in a primal display of mock bravery. "Not until you tell me how you got in here!"

Miranda whipped her head around, fists clenching at her sides, she stared the girl down. Smoldering blue met mocha in a battle of wills until something flashed across the older woman's, something feral, evil, and it quite frankly sent chills up and down Andy's spine."Either sit down or I will make you." The demand was a deadly whisper that was full of dark promises and ice.

Swallowing painfully against the fear, Andy reluctantly obeyed, lowering herself on the far side of the couch she kept those unblinking brown eyes glued on the other woman. Oh, she had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the French part: Take away this and replace it with a raw one. Just do as you're told! Lets see how that ice bitch likes that.  
> At least that's what Google gave me, so if its wrong blame it.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy water cannot help you now  
Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down

* * *

Miranda glanced down at the ancient recliner, taking in the cracked pleather and marred pieces of exposed cushion, she sniffed in disdain. "Really Andréa, do I not pay you enough to at least buy a decent piece of furniture." The voice low and mocking as she stiffly lowered herself onto the very edge. Watching the entire scene from what she deemed a safe distance, Andrea might have been embarrassed if the situation would have been any different but for all she knew this woman could be insane. So instead, she pressed farther into the plush couch, the long dulled instinct demanding long limps to make a body as invisible as possible.

Miranda stared at her, those piercing blue eyes seemingly peering into her very soul. "Do you recall last week at the Christmas Extravaganza when Irv so subtlety demanded I stay for the after party?" she spat out the man's name in disgust.

"Yes, Mi.." Andy nodded. "Yes."

"After your and Emily's dismissal the party dragged onward accordingly. People drank themselves into stupors and boasted about their millions as per-usual and when the crowd dwindled I decided to make my exit. I made it into the parking lot to wait for Roy when someone grabbed me from behind." Andrea's breath caught and eyes widened. "They covered my mouth with their fifthly paws then dragged me backwards into one of those dark alleys." A hand flew over Andy's mouth as the worst possible scenario flashed through her mind.  _No no no._

Noticing the brunette's distress, Miranda snorted elegantly. "That, thankfully did not happen. I suppose even whilst helpless and bound I was still too frigid for them." A light humorless laugh followed. Despite the dark sarcasm, relief flooded over Andy like a cool soothing river, she mentally thanked God. Miranda may be a cold hearted bitch but no woman deserves that kind of treatment.

"No instead, what they did was far worse." She plucked an imaginary piece of lent from pressed black slacks and delicately cleared her throat. "They blindfolded me, shoved some vile piece of cloth into my mouth just before I was hoisted upon what I believed to be someone's shoulder." Miranda inhaled a shakily, steeling herself for the rest of this dramatic tale. "It seemed like I was carried for ages until finally we came to an halt."

Andrea leaned forward wordlessly urging the woman onward."There was chanting; low and eerie my God I can still hear it echoing in my ears. Then there were hands, hands every where pulling, tugging, me upon a cold hard surface and," She trailed of gazing at something in the distance.

Heart pounding and stomach slightly turning Andrea had to ask. "What happened next, Miranda." Her voice was a reassuring whisper.

"Pain." Eyelids slipped tightly closed and a ragged breath was inhaled. "So much pain." She breathed and opened her eyes once more. "Well, that was the last thing I can recall just before falling unconscious. When I awakened it was dawn and I was;" a throat was cleared once more. "laying splayed open in some dark abandoned ally like some clichéd rape victim."

Mouth agape, Andrea could not believe what she was hearing. "My God! Miranda are you alright?"

A hand waved dismissively. "Don't be ridiculous, Andréa of course, I'm _fine_. You of all people should know that  _right_." A mischievous twinkle within those sapphires caused Andrea's heart to thump unpleasantly. She remembered.

Placing a hand upon each thigh Miranda pushed herself upward onto two steady feet. "Now, as for the reason I've told you this Andréa. I find myself in need of your assistance." This woman although an notorious ice queen had reached out to her so who was Andy to turn her away.

"My God, Miranda. Whatever it is I'll do it, just let me know." Whether Miranda believed her or not Andy was dead serious after going through something like that she would do anything for this woman.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Andréa?" Miranda drawled out her voice nearly hypnotic. 

"Ye.." She cleared her throat. "Yes, like I said before I'll do anything."

"Very well." Miranda turns to leave.

"Wait!" Andy all but screeched causing the woman to spin around. "Can you at tell me what this all about?"

Lips quirked in amusement as if it were at a joke only known to Miranda. "Ahh that is a question that will have to be answered in time."

"Bu..Just that quickly the older woman was gone, out of the door and into the night, leaving behind a very confused and slightly frightened Andy in her wake. What the hell just happened?

* * *

With her mind a storm of questions and the possible horrifying answers it took hours before finally Andy fell into a thankfully dreamless slumber. When she awoke the following morning the rational part of her brain was in a haze. She exercised, showered, and ate in a zombie-like state her only thoughts being about Miranda. Even though the other woman seemed docile last night well, as about as relaxed as Miranda Priestly could be, there was something totally off about her. And if truth be told, it put the brunette on edge. It wasn't just the story which was horrifying in and of itself, it was Miranda's overall behavior, she seemed to radiate this dark allure that made Andy want to rush out of the room.

Sure the older woman never would be described as the friendly type but this, this was practically predatory behavior, that one would see in the wilds of Africa or on the National Geographic channel. A black panther cloaked in a woman's skin. Andy shuttered, wondering if she was on the menu.

The sound of the door clinking open, brought her out of the dark musing but caused her heart to bottom out. "Hey!" Nate's voice boomed and she exhaled in relief.  _She's not the boogie man for Godsakes Andy._

"Hey baby, how was your night?" She feigned interest hoping it would finally take her mind off of things. He grinned stupidly telling her all about the video games they played and droned on and on about how many virtual people he killed. And that's basically how they spent the rest of the day, by the time night came back around she knew more about the ins and outs of Assassin's creed than her ten year old nephew. She groaned, grown men shouldn't play video games.

It was around nine when her phone chirped.

 _Come to Elias-Clarke now._ That was it, no explanation or anything. She really shouldn't be surprised though. After all, this was from Miranda Priestly after all.

Pondering over it for a moment, Andy weighed the pros and cons, if she did not go she'd be fired but if she did, it was no telling what the older woman had in store for her. Sighing in defeat, she finally came to a decision. "I have to go."

Nate brows scrunched in puzzlement. "What? Where?"

She closed her eyes, turning away from him, she wrung out slightly shaking hands. "Oh umm, I have to pick up a few gifts."

He merely nodded. Not questioning farther, simply because he knew that Andy always waits to the last minute to buy presents. Inwardly though, she applauded herself for coming up with such a good lie. Breathing a subtle sigh of relief, she was out the door, down the stairs, and into the the streets in a matter of moments.

* * *

"Put this on." She wasn't even in the office all the way when a white dress bag was thrust into her chest. Furrowing her brows, Andy opened her mouth to ask just what the hell was going on. "By all means move at a glacial pace you know how much that thrills me." Miranda gave her the famous Priestly condescending look.

Scowling at that all too familiar phase Andy hurried to the nearest dressing room, there she yanked the bag open revealing the most provocative dress, she had ever seen. With a deep crimson color, plunging neckline, and from the looks of it, a mighty short length. It was sex. Pure sex woven into fabric. "What the hell? I'm going to look like a high dollar hooker in this." She hissed and whinnied all at the same time but began taking off her clothes.

A moment later, she timidly walked out, feeling very exposed.

Miranda's eyes darted from whatever she was gazing at, to the brunette. "Oh, good you're dressed I thought I was going to have to send in a rescue party." She glided over, circling Andy like prey, those predatory eyes not missing a single detail. "This dress isn't designer but I must admit that it drapes well on you. Now, come along."

She strolled out of the door, leaving a gaping Andy behind. After a minute, of just standing there like an idiot, that regal head popped back in startling the brunette."Well?"

"Coming." She squeaked all but running behind the older woman. When they reached the deserted darkened sidewalk, Miranda walked over to a car and got into the passenger seat. Where she was standing, Andy sighed heavily. "Guess I'm driving."

The ride was extremely awkward, filled with heavy silence and subtle sideways glances, Andy has never been more uncomfortable in all her life. However, if the brunette payed closer attention, she'd seen a golden flash in those irises every time the vehicle passed underneath a street light.

"Stop here." Was ordered when they approached a nightclub called _The Dark Horse_. Pulling into a nearby darkened parking spot, Andy killed the engine. They sat there a moment in silence with Miranda seemingly scanning the area.

Finally, she turned to the girl, ripping off a pair of two hundred dollar sunshades and revealing those famous sapphire eyes. "You are to go in there, entice the first man you see, and lure him outside."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, what? No."

Sapphires darkened to an stormy gray and those pink lips pursed. "You know, Andréa. Nobody knows you're with me right now." A pause. "And I would absolutely loath for anything to happen to you in my care." Wait a minute. Was she being threatened?

Chocolate eyes widened. "Are you threatening me?"

Lips quirked and something in those eyes flashed unnaturally, causing Andy to rear back. "You know, I've heard it through the grapevine that a certain new young chief now works at..." The rest was white noise, warning signs were flashing brighter than fireworks within her mind. This woman is dangerous her instincts whispered, she not only threatened you but your boyfriend and Andy had a very strong feeling that the woman would follow through on them.

Noticing the intoxicating fear shimmering in those doe-like eyes, Miranda reached over putting a hand on the girl's thigh. "Do. Not. Fail. Me. Andréa." She punctuated each word with a painful squeeze until the brunette thought she felt the warm trickle of blood there.

Andy gritted her teeth through the burning pain and salty tears tickling her tear ducts. "Okay, I'll do it, just please don't hurt me or Nate."

"Good girl." The offending hand retracted, the quirk of her lips becoming a full on small smile. "Now, before you go there are a few things you must know."

Minutes later a very frightened, shaky, Andy opened the car door and strolled as fast as she could to the nearly vibrating building.  _Oh God, please please, please, let me make it through the night._  She pleaded, hoping that her prayers would be answers.

* * *

**An hour later**

The Ed Hardy shirt clung to every inch of hardened muscle like saran wrap causing the animated tiger blazed across the front to move with every flex. Wrapped around a meaty neck was a long silver chain that accented the fabric giving the young man a certain appearance that practically screamed douchebag. The shoes, black and orange Nike specifically chosen to match this particular outfit was now strolling towards the nearest large breasted waitress. The man shone with arrogance and radiated youth. One of those types that knew people were watching but relished in the attention.

Fingering her empty beer bottle, Andy nervously achieved the first eye contact, her chocolate pools meeting those beautiful blue eyes of his. Taking the hint, his large hand came downward, smoothly snatching a full bottle off the glistening bar. He smirked confidentially and strutted over like a proud banny rooster.

"You need a beer?" He asked, a sickening cocky grin spread across those chiseled features.

"Yeah." She gave him a shaky smile.  _Go away. Just go away._

From then on their conversation was typical. They exchanged names, likes, dislikes, family, etc; (all her's fake of course). She repeated everything Miranda drilled into her head.

Noticing that the party was breaking up for the night. He coolly made the first move by suggesting that they go to his apartment for a night cap. She mentally had to hold herself back from screaming at the man to just go leave this place. But the consequences were too great. Who knows what Miranda would do if she failed so smoothly, she declined the offer. Like a torn balloon his face rapidly deflated into disappointment only to light up once more when she mentioned that her apartment was closer.

They strolled towards the exit together with his sweaty palm upon the small of her back, a show to the other males that he was getting lucky tonight.

She waited until his back was turned then began to scan the area for Miranda, when chocolate eyes spotted a familiar silhouette in the distance. She inhaled deeply reminding herself grimly that it was either her or this man so with all the sensuality that could be mustered she pushed him against the nearest grimy wall.

He grinned stupidly, probably thinking that he'd just won the jackpot. "Oh, you like it rough huh?"

God, Miranda better come on soon, because this is as far as she was willing to go.

And as if being summoned by Andy's thoughts, the older woman materialized from nowhere, hair and skin shining in the gloom, but her face hidden in the shadows. She sashayed over to them until just a mere breaths away from the two of them. 

Glancing away from Andy, the playboy's eyes landed on the older woman. "Who is this? Your grandma?" He snickered, not knowing he was laughing in the face of death.

Miranda let out a throaty chuckle seemingly amused by the situation. She turned toward Andy grabbing her by the face, she roughly pulled the girl forward until their lips crashed together. Andy felt a tongue forcefully pushing through her plump crimson lips and a moment later, it was thoroughly exploring her mouth.

The world seemed to halt on its axis as a forceful tongue twirled and caressed a timid one.

The playboy was all but panting at the little show. "Oh shit! That's hot!"

The older woman wretched her lips away, turning to the boy, pink lips twisted into a wicked smirk. "Grandma indeed." In one quick move she reached forward placing delicate hands upon his lower abdomen and sensually dragged them upward until they came to an halt on thick shoulders. "I need you scared." Long dainty fingers tangled within the shortly cropped hair, she yanked his head to the side, giving the neck a sweet kiss. "I need you hopeless."

He laughed breathlessly "What didja you say?" Thin lips slipped open and Andy screamed in horror as the mouth began stretching, morphing, to impossible portions exposing row upon row of sharp serrated teeth. In a blur of movement, the older woman leaned forward sinking them deeply within the skin, ripped through the man's throat, sending warm blood splattering across the surface behind and Andrea's face.

Heart pounding and chest heaving, Andy stood there, frozen in fear, with the scent of copper burning her nostrils. Her mind not quite processing what eyes were seeing.

Thrown forcibly to the ground, he thrashed attempting to escape but it was all in vain as the older woman descended upon his exposed abdomen. Like a ravenous lioness she tore into the vulnerable flesh, ripping through skin and muscle viciously, eyes rolling backward in ecstasy as blood and bits of meat hit her placate. Reaching inside with those claw like fingernails, she yanked a string of intestines out and savagely shove through her mouth. Groaning in orgasmic glee.

His screams turned gurgled, the battle to live was being lost as he was quite literally being eaten alive.

The scent of metallic and bodily fluids saturated the midnight air, combining to make stomach turning fragrance of death. Screams although silenced now seemed to still ring out. Andy just watched onward, why weren't her legs obeying the command to run? In every horror movie, the woman flees, screaming at the top of their lungs for help but instead all she did was back against the farthest wall, sliding down the rough bricks onto the filthy concrete below she curled her arms around bended knees, trying very hard to just disappear but even in this state not once did she take her eyes off the gruesome scene. Lest she be next on the panther's menu.

Ahead of her, the last bite of organ was being passed through those greedily lips and Miranda stood lethargically, swaying from side to side as if drunk.

An uneasy silence ensued, the older woman enjoying the height of an endorphin induced high.

Finally, a full on giggle echoed throughout the night air. If not for being terrified Andrea might have been shocked at the unfamiliar sound. Suddenly those predatory eyes rotated downward until they locked onto Andrea and a demonic grin spread across female features, showing off blood stained teeth. "Ann-dray-uh" Another bone chilling giggle follow. The sound of her name pierced through sensitive ears like a rusty knife. "Come here."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come here, Andréa."_

Shaking her head, Andy whimpered and pressed farther back into the wall, ignoring the the rough bricks burning into her spine. At the show of disobedience, eyelids narrowed into threatening slits. "I said come." The demand was stern and sharp, nearly causing the terrified woman to jump right out of her skin. Placing shaking hands upon the wall behind for support, she pushed upward, into wavering standing position, her long legs prickling almost painfully for being in such an unnatural position for so long. She unsteadily walked over to her boss like a frightened doe.

An index finger caressed right underneath a wide chocolate eye to a quivering chin, its sharp pointed nail adding just enough pressure to be uncomfortable but not so much to break the skin. Andy gritted her teeth determined not to wince. "Tell me, Ann-dray-ahhh do you fear me, now?"

"Yes." She sobbed.

A grin spread across blood crusted lips like aged honey. "As you should." The older woman leaned forward until they're merely centimeters apart from one another. And for one moment. One horrifying moment Andy thought then suddenly her hands darted downward grasping the hem of Andy's dress she yanks it forward propelling the brunette forward until Andy nearly slammed into the other woman and ripping a large piece of the fabric in the process.

Pushing Andy back a step, Miranda brought the cloth to her face and daintily dabbed the comers her mouth then wiped soiled hands like she just finished a meal. Carelessly tossing the soaked item her now human eyes lock onto Andy's. "Thank you, Andréa." It's a barely muttered whisper in the night.

Andy's mouth fell agape but no sound came out. "Come along, I am in desperate need of a bath." She let out a dark chuckle and much to Andy's relief, the older woman pulled back, turned on her heel, leaving Andy behind stunned with the strong taste of metallic in her mouth.

The ride home that night was a silent affair filled with side glances and bated breaths, Andy kept one eye trained on the road while the other stayed glued to the older woman whom she kept expecting to lunge across the seat to devour her at any given moment. When they reached the town house the atmosphere in the car seemed to thicken tenfold. Miranda reaches for the door handle to exit like they've merely came from a gala.

It was then a spark of bravery or was it stupidly decided to flicker within Andy. "Wha-what are you?" Miranda's head snapped around staring the younger woman dead in the eye, her head tilts slowly to the side in question.

"Miranda, you...you came to me in the middle of the night talking about kidnapping, chanting, an...and now you just ate a man for Christ's sakes! I mean, not just a bite or even a nibble you freaking just completely devoured him from chest to groin. Now, tell me just what the hell is going on!?" True be told, Andy was beyond surprised she got out that mini-rant with minimum breaks in her voice even if it was borderline hysterical.

"You really want to know, Andréa?"

The younger woman nodded in slow motion suddenly not as brave as she was a mere minute ago. "I haven't a clue." And just like that Miranda left. The door shut with a solid click and Andy watched with wide eyes through the window as she strode towards the townhouse. Andy just stares at the freshly unoccupied spot for a moment, with a mind sluggish trying to fit a puzzle together that none of the pieces were fitting properly. She lets out her emotions in a long ragged breath before letting her head drop onto the steering wheel. "Goddamnit."

* * *

A couple of days filled with sickeningly sweet holiday cheer passed without so much as a word from Miranda which in all honestly, Andy didn't know whether to count as a blessing or a curse. She'd been haunted by the images of what occurred night after night since it happened. She'd awake from nightmares pouring sweat and shaking uncontrollably as her eyes wildly searched the room for any sign of her demonic boss. Poor Nate didn't have a clue. He just looked at her with those soulful puppy dog eyes and offered her a few comforting bear hugs.

But even with his poor means of comfort her inquisitive mind just couldn't take it any longer. And so the research began. First at Google; where she typed in the various symptoms she'd encountered with the other woman but all that came up was a few science fiction websites minced in with some horribly made hentai porn. After the internet had royally failed, Andy decided to try a more basic approach and visited the local library.

She walked into the musky building only to stop and look around like some confused woodland creature. She didn't even know where to began but she figured at the time supernatural was the best her best bet. So scanning over the titles she began collecting when she was finally finished the table nearby held a pretty good sized pile of various books much to the librarian's the nosy old woman, Andrea sat down and made herself comfortable before grasping the first book.

And so the search began.

Vampire? Did Miranda have fangs, sparkle, drink blood? Andy snorted, shaking her head. No. Ghost? Ghosts to her knowledge didn't eat people at least she hoped not. Zombie? Could be but Miranda still had intelligence whereas zombies were known for being single minded 'creatures' whom only had one basic function and that was to eat. Succubus? No. She would have remembered if Miranda went all Lost Girl.

She combed slightly shaky fingers through her bangs and let out a puff of air in frustration. She'd been in the library for well over an hour and still nothing. None of the older woman's 'symptoms' matched to anything known. She sighed and rested her head in her hand in defeat. "What the hell are you, Miranda?" She sighed and snatched up another book this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning was crisp, clean, and beautiful to most but to Andy it might as well be doomsday. She moved robotically brushing her hair, teeth, slathering on makeup, and putting on a prehand-picked outfit. She tried not to think about Miranda but how the hell was she going to do that? Her job revolved around the woman. Andy inhaled deeply in a fruitless attempt to steel her nerves. Alright, she could this.

She mentally repeated that phrase from the time she left her apartment all the way up until she reached Elias-Clarke but as soon as she stepped a Jimmy Choo clad foot within the elevator. The tune change; panic began. "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." Andy began muttering underneath her breath earning more than a few strange looks from the occupants nearby.

When they finally arrived at Andy's floor she had to resist the urge to straddle the doors like a cat fixing to get bath but she managed to feign a bit of calmness and exit her dignity. Oh dear God. What was she going to do? She walked slowly through the corridors as if she were on her way to the gallows. When she finally entered the outer office Emily took one look at her and did a comical double take. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Noth-nothing." She swallowed and tried to smile only for it to come out more like a grimace.

Emily narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Well, if nothing's wrong will you please try to calm yourself before you pass out."

Andy did as commanded and plopped down at her desk, taking in deep breaths she tried not to hyperventilate. Everything is going to be fine. She told herself. After all, they're at work Miranda can't very well have her on a plate here. Could she? No. Just breath. Andy inhaled and exhaled through flared nostrils until eventually her heart-rate slowed.

But all that faux calmness shattered when the elevator dinged right on schedule.

She watched onward like a startled doe as Miranda walked briskly through the office. The older woman tossed her coat precariously onto Emily's desk and began to recite their mile long list of duties for today before finally disappearing into her office.

What the hell?

A moment of shock induced daze later and the soft sound of her name floated from Miranda's office. "Andréa," Andy jolted and damn near about peed herself. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What was she going to do? She gathered a thick brown envelope meticulously prepared this morning and reluctantly made her way to the doorway. Pausing for a moment she took in a deep breath then exhaled it slowly before entering.

Andy's step faltered when she saw Miranda sitting at her desk looking down at a stack of papers.

"Uh, Miranda."

The older woman's head looked upward and Andy shivered when those ice blue eyes locked onto her own. "There you are. Here," She thrust out a couple of pieces of paper. "Bring these to Nigel and when you're finished bring me another coffee."

"Wait, I wanted to give you these." The brunette shakily handed the other woman the envelope.

Miranda raised a brow. "And what may I ask are  _these?"_

Andy swallowed thickly to steel herself. "My resignation papers."

A moment of heavy silence ensued then finally Miranda let out a chuckle that nearly made the girl pass out. "Oh, I don't so." Miranda lifted the envelope up with her left hand while the blunt nails on her right elongated and curved into talons. "You're not going anywhere, Andréa." She pierced the stack of papers like they were made of butter then made a downward stroke, shredding them beyond repair.

Once again she picked up the papers meant for Nigel and held them out. "Now, go. Do as you were told or it won't be papers next time."

Chalk-white and trembling with fear, Andy cautiously took the papers from Miranda and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

When the seemingly endless day finally came to a close, Andy decided it was best if she walked most of the way to Miranda's instead of taking a cab. Mainly because she needed time to think but their was that deep down primal part of her that wanted to prolong it as long as possible. What if the older woman got tired of the games and decided to add her to the menu. Andy shuddered at the thought. Next to being burned alive that had to be the most painful way to go.

Heavy footfalls echoed from behind her and instinctively she quickened her stride but soon found it fruitless when large rough hands clamped themselves on her sides and yanked her into a nearby alley. She opened her mouth to scream only to have her face slammed into the wall causing stars to burst behind her eyelids. "Don't move." A masculine voice commanded in her ear and her heart dropped when she felt something hard rub up against her behind.

An inhuman roar pierced through the night air and the weight pressing into her back vanished. She whipped around only to see a large black blob moving around on the ground. Andy couldn't see who or what it was but she could hear. Sounds awful sounds. Groans of pain, moans of pleasure, growls, snapping, crunching, wet slurps. Frozen in fear she slid to the ground and drew her knees underneath her chin.

The moans grew gurgled and the movement ceased but the slurping and crunching were nearly deafening.

Pupils blown in primal fear, Andy's eyelids slammed tightly shut as she hurriedly covered her ears, beginning to rocking back and forth, humming the lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child. Waiting, hoping for it to just end. And end it does, in one final breath the man slipped from this world just as most of his innards were swallowed.

Click..

Click..

Click..

The sound of heels on the pavement drew closer and closer.

When they stopped in front her, Andy opened her eyes when she felt a presence hovering over her. She gulped down a scream. Miranda. The older woman was staring down at her with her blood stained face expressing something akin to concern and amusement. "You should be more careful, Andréa. After all, the night is when madness ensues."

"Mi-Miranda." She managed to sputter out before everything went black.

In the darkness Miranda rolled her eyes. Faint of heart, this girl was. She bent over and scooped the girl up into her arms. Time to whisk away the damsel in distress. An amused quirk of the lips and with one firm push of the legs, she leapt onto the nearest rooftop.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Apologizes for the delay and length but life got in the way.


End file.
